And This Is Considered Sane?
by H5-0girl
Summary: The murder of a 13 year old girl and how Danny, Steve, Chin, Kono, Lori, and Max track down her killer. Danny is determined to get the truth out, no matter what it takes, which amuses Steve intensely. I stink at summaries, but PLEASE READ! NO SLASH, EVER!


Hawaii Five O fan fiction

"This," Detective Daniel Williams of Hawaii Five-O yelled as he waved his arms around wildly at his partner, and former Navy SEAL, Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarett who was wrapping slabs of bleeding fish around a suspect accused of murder, preparing to push him over the side of the boat they were on, into shark infested water, "is NOT how we interrogate people Steven!" Steve stopped what he was doing an turned to look at his best friend and partner. "Do _you_ have a better way of making him talk?" Danny rolled his eyes. "YES! And if you kill our only suspect, he no longer has the ability to talk! Ere go, he is _USELESS_!" Their suspect, Joe Bakasher, widened his eyes as a sleek, black fin popped up out of the surface of the water next to where he was sitting. Steve looked at Danny and suggested that they try his way of interrogation instead.

'Thank you." Danny mumbled as he slid the key into the ignition of Steve's boat and the engine roared to life with a sputtering cough. As he began taking dead fish off their handcuffed suspect, Steve heard Danny mutter under his breath. "Neanderthal Animal."

Steve smirked. That nickname went way back to when Steve and Danny had been at a motel, standing outside of a suspect's locked room. Steve had gotten very frustrated and Danny had suggested that they go get the key from the manager. When Steve turned, Danny had thought that he was actually listening to him until his ex-Navy SEAL partner spun around and kicked in the door. Danny had reacted by yelling at him, "WOAH! You Neanderthal Animal!"

Once on land, Steve and Danny unloaded Bakasher off the boat and Danny looked at Steve and instructed, jabbing a finger at him, "You, stay right here until I come back." "Where are you going?" Danny glared at his partner and said with a little more force, "Stay." Danny turned on his heel and stalked away. When he reached his beloved silver Chevy Camaro, Danny looked in the trunk and smiled at the large tangle of multi-colored bungee cords. He didn't know why he kept bungee cords in his car. Danny had seen Steve pull a bungee cord out of his truck to use as a tourniquet when Danny had been shot in the arm and was bleeding uncontrollably. Steve had saved his life that day. From then on, Danny found himself always carrying bungee cords in the trunk of his Camaro. Jumping in the driver's seat of his car, Danny sped back to Steve's location. When he jumped out of the Camaro, Steve walked over as Danny popped the lid of the Camaro's trunk and flashed him a dazzling smile. Steve's eyes widened. "Oh no Danny! I don't like this. What are you going to do?"

Danny had a past record of tying people to the hood of his Camaro using bungee cords and recklessly driving around an abandoned parking tower until they talked, so Steve was highly concerned.

Twenty minutes after arriving with the bungee cords, Danny had Joe Bakasher restrained, not to the hood of his car, but the roof. When Danny climbed into the car, Steve was already in and buckled. Danny lowered himself into the driver's seat and Steve snapped his head around to look at him. "So, this is better than my way of interrogating Bakasher?" Danny stared at his friend with a look that obviously stated that right now, Danny's brain was screaming, 'REALLY? DID HE REALLY JUST ASK THAT!' Steve braced himself for one of Danny's famous, but not-so-much-loved rants. "_Your _idea could have killed our suspect on the murder of thirteen year old Melissa Davis!" Steve put up his hands in an apologetic manner. "Alright, Alright. Let's just get this over with." Danny clamped both hands down on the steering wheel and slammed his foot down on the gas. The Camaro lurched forward and Danny directed it to the left, launching it off of the wall separating the beach and parking lot. As the car slammed down on the sand, a sickening thud echoed throughout the small space and thick, dark red blood trickled down the windshield. "OH NO! I JUST GOT THIS CAR WASHED!" Danny rolled down the window and slammed on the horn yelling, "HEY! Bakasher! Quit bleeding on my car!" He stuck his hand out the window but quickly pulled it back inside and rolled up the window as a fresh stream of blood dripped down. Danny clenched his jaw as he clicked the gear into reverse and sped backwards, causing the blood that was rolling slowly down the windshield to race forward and shoot into the sand. Steve wrinkled his nose and grabbed Danny's arm. "Okay. I think that's enough. If I was Bakasher, I'd be willing to talk now." Danny shot a look at his friend and carefully climbed out of the car, as not to get blood all over his new white button-up.

Danny and Steve stood each on one side of the Camaro, Danny, arms folded across his chest, wrinkling his nose at the gooey red liquid pooling around Bakasher. "So, you ready to talk Bakasher, or should we go for another spin?" Danny glowered at the man lying eye level on the roof of his car. When Joe remained quiet, Danny moved to get back in the car until Bakasher yelled, "Wait! I'll talk!" Danny smirked. "Steve, get in the car. We'll bring him in for further interrogation." As Steve climbed in the car, Danny poked his head in through the window. "Take off your shirt." Steve was boggled. "What?" "You heard me. Take. Off. Your. Shirt." Steve slowly pulled off his shirt and handed it to Danny. "Thanks." Danny pulled his head out of the window and threw the shirt at Bakasher. The suspect wrapped it around his bleeding head and Steve heard Danny grumble. "Quit bleeding all over my Camaro." With that he climbed back in the car and slowly drove towards HQ.

Meanwhile, back at HQ, Kono stood leaning on the smart table, biting a nail. When her cousin Chin Ho Kelly walked in, Kono looked up and said, "Danny just called. Him and Steve are on their way back with the suspect who may have murdered our vic., Melissa Davis. Danny said that the suspect, Joe Bakasher, is willing to talk." Tires screeched in the parking lot and Chin raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the window. "Think that's them?" Kono shrugged and they walked towards the large window overlooking the parking lot. Chin saw Kono wrinkle her brow at the sight that they were seeing. Strapped (in bungee cords) to the roof of Danny's Camaro was a bleeding figure that looked like he just went through the chopper. From what she could tell, Kono figured that the crumpled man on the hood of Danny's Camaro had some sort of head injury and his body was bloody, so he probably had some sort of cut on him somewhere other than his head. What really surprised the two cousins was that the man who stepped out of the driver's side of the Camaro was Danny! Danny never gets to drive his own car. Chin looked at Kono and shrugged. Five minutes after their arrival, Steve and Danny came lumbering through the door with a bloody suspect being towed along behind them. The man had what appeared to be a shirt wrapped around his head. Kono heard Chin try to muffle laughter behind her, but couldn't see anything to laugh at. Then it hit her. "Uh boss, what's with the button up?" Steve clenched and unclenched his hands into fists and Danny smirked. Kono's eyes widened and she snapped her head towards Danny. "What did you do?" She jutted her hip out to the left, resting her hand on it, the other hand covering her smile. Danny raised his eyebrows. He placed a hand on his chest. "What did _I _do. Right, well, Sergeant Slaughter here tried to push our suspect over the side of a boat, into _shark infested waters_ with slabs of fish tied around him. So, we used my method of interrogation instead." Then it hit Kono. Danny must have bungee tied Bakasher to the roof of his car, drove around like crazy, causing Bakasher to hit his head and bleed, and based on how much Danny loves his Camaro, he must have used McGarett's shirt to wrap around Joe's head, then Steve must have had to settle for whatever was in the back seat of Danny's Camaro. Kono shook her head and walked away. Leaving Steve to go change his shirt and Danny standing in the middle of the room with their bleeding suspect."


End file.
